Still With Real
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Alternative ending to Journey's End! Happier ending for Rose! yay!
1. Chapter 1

_**Still With Real:**_

'Does it need saying?' The Doctor asked, obviously unable to finish his sentence. Rose didn't really need him to say it, she just wanted him to. She turned to the other one - the human one 'Can you say it?' She asked.

The human-clone - Rose refused to think of him as the Doctor because he wasn't - loved close to Rose and whispered in her ear. 'I love you'. A huge smile grew on her face as her thought was confirmed. She looked at the clone again, and her smile faded, she pushed him out the way and walked over to the real Doctor. 'I don't care if you can't say it' She said. 'Because I know he only said it because you felt it. I love you too'

'Wow' Donna muttered approvingly. 'He tells her he loves her and she pushes him away'

Rose ignored her, while the Doctor barely even heard her. 'Rose…' He started but he was cut off before he could say anything else, by Rose kisses him.

'Don't leave me' She said almost pleadingly, as she pulled away from him. 'I went too long without you, I cant do that again. Please don't make me'

'You wouldn't be without me' The Doctor replied. 'He is me Rose. He's everything I am, only human'

'I am Rose' The clone insisted. 'I'm just like him'

Rose ignored him, still looking at the Doctor. 'Everything you are isn't human. Everything that makes you you is having all these experiences in time and space'

'But he has those experiences' The Doctor insisted. He hated this, he knew he had to leave Rose here with the human him, but he didn't want his lat memory of her to be an argument. And ultimately he didn't want to leave her at all, he just had to. The Doctor looked to the human-him and said 'Prove it. You know all about the Daleks and…'

'The Cybermen. On the parallel world for the first time, when Mickey decided to stay there I knew the one thing you need…'

'Shut up' Rose said spinning around to face the clone. 'You aren't him. You've just got his memories' She turned back to the Doctor. 'Doctor, when the sontarans cloned Martha, if the clone hadn't been evil would you've ever sent the clone Martha home to Tom, if Martha hadn't been able to?'

Nice one' Donna said approvingly to Rose.

'Of course not' The Doctor replied. 'But that's…'

'Don't give me it's different because it's not' Rose said. 'He's a clone of you, with your memories, but he's not you. He doesn't have all of Time and Space in his mind. He can't see all that is and was, all that ever could be and all that can never be. No human can live with that' She paused. 'I should know'

'Rose please' The Doctor tried to say, but Rose continued.

'He didn't regenerate after taking the time vortex out of my mind. He was created by accident in a battle'

'Ooh, low blow' Donna commented.

'No it's true' Rose insisted. 'If he hadn't been created they'd be no problem'

'Oh I'm on your side' Donna replied. 'I was just commenting'

'Not helping Donna' The Doctor said. He looked Rose in the eyes. 'Rose believe me I'm sorry but I have to' He kissed Rose and walked back into the TARDIS. Donna followed him slowly to give Rose a chance to go after him. When Rose didn't follow, Donna had to ask 'Why aren't you going after him?'

'What's the point?' Rose asked. 'He's just going to leave anyway'

The Doctor didn't look up from the TARDIS console and for a minute Rose thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he said 'Of course I don't'

'Then don't' Donna replied.

The Doctor looked up. 'I don't have a choice'

'Yes you do' Both Donna and Rose spoke this time.

'Mum can watch the other one, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid' Rose continued. 'And he can join Torchwood or U.N.I.T'

The Doctor sighed, 'Rose please stop making this so hard. I don't want to leave you, but he needs you like I did'

'And I need you' Rose said. 'Mum can do just as good a job as I can at looking after him. He'll be fine. You always were when you were alone. Please Doctor, I can't live without you'

'Ok' The Doctor said.

Rose blinked thinking she had heard wrong. 'Sorry?'

'I said ok' The Doctor replied. 'Say goodbye to your Mum first though'

'I'm not falling for that one' Rose said 'And anyway I said goodbye a long time ago. Mum would've known when I stepped into the TARDIS that I didn't plan to step out again'

'You'll never see her again are you sure you don't want to say a final goodbye' The Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head. 'Mum knew I planned to find you and stay with you, and she prepared herself for it. If I say a proper goodbye she might fall apart, I can't do that for her'

_But you can leave her forever _The Doctor thought bitterly, but didn't say anything.

Donna looked from Rose to the Doctor, and suddenly started talking very fast about where they were going to go next, until she was unable to get her words out.

* * *

_A/N: If you think I was mean leaving the clone with Jackie, you've underestimated me. I was being nice, throughout the whole of writing it I was trying to resist kissing him off. It's mostly my friend Abbie's fault…she stopped being humane about it a long time ago. Lolz! JK Abbie :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was struggling with what to write with this chapter, but then I read a story by my friend Steph, and watched Journey's End (cried loads, ended up hating the human Doctor even more) and came up with this. I hope its ok! _

_**Chapter 2:**_

'Binary binary binary binary binary binary' Donna gasped. 'I'm fine'

The Doctor shook his head gently. 'No you're not Donna'

'What's going on?' Rose asked.

'There's never been a human-Time-Lord before' Donna said.

'And why is that?' The Doctor knew the answer but needed Donna to say it.

Donna looked away from both of them. 'Because there cant be'.

'I'm sorry' The Doctor said.

'No' Donna insisted. 'No!'

'Donna. I'm sorry' The Doctor stepped towards Donna.

'No' Donna repeated. 'I was going to stay with you forever. My whole life. Done back my go back. Please don't make me go back. I can't go back'

'You have to Donna' The Doctor's voice was full of regret.

'NO' Donna screamed, as the Doctor went to remove her memories.

'STOP!' Rose's voice was calm but insistent. Both the Doctor and Donna turned to face Rose. Her eyes were glowing golden.

'Rose?' The Doctor asked, his voice was full of interest and worry.

'I am the bad wolf' Rose said. Again her voice was calm, quiet, but at the same time, insistent, and powerful.

'Rose? No' The Doctor said. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm saving' Rose replied.

'How? What? Rose I don't understand' The Doctor said.

She turned to face him. 'I am the bad wolf. I create myself. Remember?'

'Of course I remember, but, Rose, I took the TARDIS out of you'

'mostly yes' Rose replied. 'But the TARDIS lives in me'

'That's not possible' It was Donna speaking now. She was speaking exactly what the Doctor was thinking.

'But it's true' Rose insisted. 'When I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me, the TARDIS became a part of me.'

'What are you doing?' Donna asked.

'I'm saving you' Rose replied. 'from a life you don't want, and cannot live'

'I don't understand' Donna said. 'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to make you want you are' Rose said. 'You said it yourself Donna. The universe has been waiting for you. You are a Time Lady Donna Noble'

'WHAT?' The Doctor almost screamed.

'She is one of you Doctor' Rose repeated.

'That's not possible' The Doctor said.

'Any thing is possible' Rose corrected. She turned to Donna, and looked her right in the eyes. 'Donna Noble. Don't move' Rose said. 'This wont hurt'

'What are you going to do?' Donna asked.

'I'm going to lose my connection to the TARDIS' Rose replied.

'How?' Donna asked.

'By passing it over to you' Rose said. 'The TARDIS has the power to change you back, Donna'

'Back?' The Doctor said. 'Rose how can she be a Time Lady?'

'She became human' Rose replied. 'but her human life isn't a lie'

When she saw the confused look on the Doctor and Donna's faces Rose continued. 'Donna was born a Time Lady, and she became human. When she became human she became a human baby'

'But I thought…'The Doctor started.

'When a Time Lord became a human, they looked the same, and remembered a fake human life' Rose finished for him. 'Donna was different. She became a human baby. Geoff and Sylvia adopted her. All her memories, everything she did, it's real. But that's not really her. Donna Noble is a Time Lady. Donna look at your ring'

Donna did as Rose said and glanced down at her ring. It was glowing the same golden colour as Rose's eyes.

'No way' The Doctor said, holding Donna's hand close to him to examine the ring. 'No that's…'

'Gallifreyan writing' Rose finished.

'But it can't be' The Doctor insisted.

'But it is' Rose replied. She turned back to Donna, and held up her hand. She looked right at the ring. From her eyes a golden ray of light transferred into the ring. When it had finished, Rose fell onto the TARDIS floor.

'Rose?' The Doctor and Donna both knelt down beside her. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine…' She said 'Wha…What happened?'

'Don't you remember?' The Doctor asked.

'Umm…' Rose started. 'There was a light. A gold light?'

'She's forgot?' Donna said.

'Oh, oh, oh' The Doctor said as it dawned on him.

'What?' Donna asked?

'Donna open the ring' The Doctor suggested.

'Why?' Donna asked.

'The ring has Gallifreyan writing on it, like my fob watch did when I became human. All I had to do was open it and I became a Time Lord again' The Doctor explained. 'When you became human that ring became you. Your Time Lady self is stored in that ring. It has an automatic perception filter on it, you're whole you, so you didn't look at it twice. You didn't think about what it was.'

'But surely I should be able to see it now. I should feel like its something more that a ring' Donna said.

'Now you've became a Human-Time-Lord, you should be able to see it…' The Doctor paused. 'Of course that's it!'

'What's it' Donna asked, and Rose was looking interesting - while wondering what was going on.

'It's in a state of hibernation' The Doctor said, as though that explained everything.

'I don't understand' Donna said.

'The ring, you're Time Lady self is in a state of hibernation. When you became a human-time-lord the ring - you're Time Lady self - was stirred - for lack of a better word - and Rose transferring the Time Vortex into it, is starting to wake it up. Donna you need to open it, to finish the process' He looked directly at her. 'Donna you're a Time Lady. Rose was right'

'I did what?' Rose asked.

Donna and the Doctor turned to her - they had both almost forgotten her there. 'You still had part of the heart of the TARDIS in your mind, and you transferred it into Donna's ring to bring it out of it's state of hibernation' The Doctor explained.

'Donna's a Time Lady?' Rose asked.

'Yes.' The Doctor said. 'You knew all along, Rose.' He looked back to Donna 'Open the ring'

The three of them stood up. Donna held her hand up, and looked at the ring.

'I can hear it' She whispered.

'What can you hear?' The Doctor asked.

'It's like it's whispering to me. Telling me it's time to be opened' Donna replied.

'Here's suggestion then, open it' Rose said, smiling.

'But will I remember everyone?' Donna asked. 'When I become a Time Lady again, will I remember my human life?'

'Yes.' The Doctor replied. 'I remembered everything John Smith did that was real. Not the fake memories just the real things. But all you're memories are real, so you will remember everything'

'Ok' Donna said.

'Plus Wilf would never forgive me if I let you forget him' The Doctor added.

Donna laughed, and found herself unable to look away from her ring. 'It's Time' She heard it whispering. 'Time to be a Time Lady.' She flicked it open, and the same golden ray of light transferred to Donna.

'Donna Noble, Time Lady' She said. 'Well Space-boy, seems you're not in charge so much anymore'

'Yes I am' The Doctor replied.

'Ooh' Rose laughed.

'You can't do the higher species thing now' Donna said.

'No' The Doctor said. 'My TARDIS, my rules'

'No because…'

Rose laughed. 'This could go on for a while'


End file.
